1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-sided rail slider for a watertight reclosable zipper. The design of the one-sided rail slider eliminates a leak path which is found in prior art slider designs for such watertight reclosable zippers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of watertight reclosable zippers 100 for reclosable packages and similar applications are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment with two tracks while FIG. 2 illustrates an embodiment with three tracks. The style of this zipper is oriented primarily in the horizontal position as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. When the zipper profiles 102, 104 are completely engaged, a watertight seal is formed. For ease of opening and closing, a slider is often employed. However, the addition of prior art sliders, such as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, to these embodiments creates a leak path which impairs the watertight configuration. The sliders of FIGS. 3 and 4 have an S-shape which is used to engage both sides of the zipper. However, the dividing center or bridging elements creates a path from one side of the zipper to the other, thereby resulting in a leak path.